Un gobelet de café
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Jean est serveur dans un petit café, tout les jours il discute avec un client Marco mais il n'ose jamais pousser la conversation jusqu'a ce que sa collègue Sasha décide de faire avancer les choses.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (qui est un génie et un SADIQUE) , Thinking out loue appartient à l'excellent Ed Sheeran.**

**L'histoire se passe dans notre monde, c'est vraiment guimauve mais bon des fois c'est bien**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un gobelet de café

C'était un matin des plus ordinaire à Boston, un soleil d'automne des plus agréable trônait dans un ciel d'azur tout aussi charmant, les habitants de la ville s'étaient laissé aller dans leur routine tandis que certains se levaient péniblement pour préparer leurs journées de détente, d'autres partaient pour l'école alors que les derniers était sur le chemin du travail. C'était le cas de Jean Kirschtein, un garçon très sympathique, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie, il avait perdu ses parents très jeune et avait fui son pays natal, pour se refaire une nouvelle vie, malgré cela il regardait toujours le bon côté des choses et son optimisme était réconfortant pour ses connaissance. En plus de cela c'était un charmant jeune homme, grand mince. Il travaillait dans un petit café, le patron Pixis était extrêmement gentil, sa collègue Sasha bien qu'espiègle et farceuse était des plus agréable à vivre. Jean entra dans le café salua sa collègue qui lui sourit en lui lançant un tablier, il alla voir le patron pour le saluer.

\- Bonjour Monsieur

\- Jean comment vas tu ?

\- Très bien, il fait beau les oiseaux chantent tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes

\- Des fois je me demande si tu ne prends pas des substances illégales

\- Bien sur que si comment je vous supporterez sinon.

\- Sale gosse va donc ouvrir la boutique

Jean sourit et obéit, les premiers clients affluaient, des habitués pour la plupart, les gens venaient bien sur pour le café mais également pour les serveurs, Jean avait la capacité d'écouter et de comprendre les sentiments des gens, d'un simple mot il faisait s'envoler vos tourments et trouver facilement des solutions aux problèmes. Sasha avait la faculté de raconter des histoires tellement divertissantes qu'a sa manière, elle vous faisait aussi oublié tout ce qui vous déranger. Jean regarda l'heure puis la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, il émit un soupir. Sasha s'approcha

\- Il n'est pas encore l'heure, ne t'en fais pas il va venir

\- Peut être qu'il n'a pas envie de café

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne vient pas pour le café

Elle partit à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Hanji, café double avec crème chantilly et un de mes cookie géants ?

\- Bien entendu sourit Hanji avant de se diriger vers le comptoir

Elle tourna la tête vers un homme assit à deux pas, un grand blond des plus attirants qui buvait son café en écrivant dans un cahier. Hanji lui mit les mains sur les yeux et lui dit :

\- Devine qui c'est

\- Hmm répondit l'homme votre voix est sensuelle

Il se retourna et pris un air faussement surpris.

\- Mademoiselle mais ou sont vos parents, n'avez vous pas honte, ma femme va arriver et je vous préviens en plus d'être belle et incroyablement intelligente, elle se bat très bien

\- Vil flatteur dit Hanji avant d'embrasser son mari

Sasha alla vers Jean qui regardait lui aussi la scène.

\- Ils vont fêter leurs quinze ans de mariage cette année et ils on l'air amoureux comme au premier jour

\- Erwin et Hanji sont vraiment des gens formidables répondit Jean

La porte se rouvrit, un jeune homme brun entra fit le tour de la salle de son regard, alla au comptoir. Jean lui sourit et lui demanda.

\- Café au lait avec un sucre ?

\- Vous avez une très bonne mémoire

\- Oui c'est essentiel pour bosser ici je dois retenir les problèmes de chaque personne

\- Vous êtes aussi psychologue

\- A des tarifs abordables

\- Intéressant répondit le client, pourrais je en bénéficier

\- Pour ça il faudrait que je connaisse votre nom

Le client lui sourit prit son café après avoir bu une gorgée il dit

\- Je m'appelle Marco

Et il partit, ce client venait tout les jours, ils n'avaient beau échanger que quelques mots ils se sentaient proches. Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de fermer la boutique, Sasha et Jean s'assirent à une table, ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble.

\- Ça va Jean ses derniers temps je te trouve un peu ailleurs

\- Oh je pensais à Marco

\- Encore ? Décidément, ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que j'ai beau faire attention je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu ce type

\- Tant mieux sinon il ne viendrai plus

\- Sale type

\- Grande peste

Pixis arriva et leur cogna la tête l'une contre l'autre.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini oui, on vous entend de l'autre bout de la rue

\- Aieuh désolé dit Sasha, mais Jean est amoureux et j'arrive pas à voir qui est l'heureux élu

\- Hmm ce serait pas le grand brun qui vient toujours à la même heure

\- Si c'est lui dit Jean

\- Très bon choix mon garçon

\- Rhhaaa dit Sasha y'a que moi qui l'est pas vu.

Les hommes rigolèrent et firent râler Sasha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'heure d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, la journée s'annonçait aussi ordinaire que d'habitude, lorsque Marco arriva, Jean sourit et le salua.

\- Salut Marco

\- Salut

\- Comme d'habitude

\- Yep

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu te rappelle de mon nom

\- Comment pourrais je ne pas m'en rappeler, je veux dire tu viens tout les jours

Marco rougit et détourna le regard en prenant son café.

\- On se voit demain dit Jean

\- Oui oui

Il partit, a peine avait il franchi la porte que Sasha apparut

\- Alors c'était lui le Marco

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu guettais dans l'ombre

\- Ha ha dis ce que tu veux maintenant que je l'ai vu je ne vais plus te lâcher

\- Oh arrête râla son collègue, en plus on ne s'est jamais vraiment parler

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça dit elle en jonglant avec un stylo, ce n'est plus un problème

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? S'inquiéta Jean

Elle lui sourit et repartit en cuisine en sifflotant. De son côté Marco buvait son café en partant au boulot, alors qu'il le porta à ses lèvres il s'aperçut que quelque chose était noté sur le gobelet, le serveur avait pris l'habitude de noter son nom dessus mais là il y avait autre chose, Jean et un numéro de téléphone

\- Jean se dit il c'est français ça, c'est un joli nom

Durant la journée, Marco ne cessa de penser à ce serveur en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, certes il lui plaisait mais il ne connaissait rien de lui, c'était un peu risqué de se lancer comme ça, d'un autre côté qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il se dit que des qu'il pourrait il chercherait à mieux connaître ce serveur. Jean n'avait pas arrêter d'engueuler Sasha toute la journée en lui disant qu'a cause d'elle tout était gâché, qu'il la détestait et des choses un peu moins sympa, du coup Pixis avait passé sa journée à leur taper dessus. Jean ne dormit pas de la nuit, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Marco, c'est vrai quoi, il devait le prendre pour un abruti et si sa se trouve c'était un homophobe bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air. En se réveillant il se dit qu'il passerait sa mauvaise humeur sur Sasha, bien fait pour elle, son appartement était situé juste en face du sien au dessus de la boutique. Il se fit un malin plaisir d'aller tambouriner à sa porte pour la réveiller avec perte et fracas.

\- Jean espèce d' enfoiré je vais tellement t'amocher que tu te feras peur à toi même

\- Ha ha ha essaye toujours et puis tu peut t'en prendre qu'a toi c'est de ta faute si je suis de mauvaise humeur

Ce début de journée légèrement chaotique laissa place à une agréable surprise, en effet Marco pointa le bout de son nez, en le voyant Jean rougit violemment et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, il s'avança vers lui

\- Je suis désolé dit il je ne savais pas que Sasha avait écrit mon numéro sur le gobelet sinon je ne te l'aurai pas donné

\- Je ne suis pas ton type demanda Marco amusé par l'air de son vis a vis

\- Si euh je veux dire non enfin si vous êtes très beau, je...

\- Oh la on se calme, je rigolais, on peut discuter

Jean demanda à Pixis si il pouvait prendre une pause et elle lui fut accordé, il y avait peu de client et Sasha s'en sortait très bien seule, ils s'assirent à une table du café, un peu éloigné du comptoir.

\- Je suis désolé reprit Jean

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être j'ai trouvé ça sympa comme idée, c'est vrai ça fait quoi plus d'un mois que je viens ici tout les jours, qu'on discute comme ça, et on à jamais pris la peine de vraiment parler

\- C'est à dire que je n'ai jamais oser proposé, j'avais peur que ce soit mal interpréter

\- Quand je pense qu'on arrête pas de me dire que je suis timide, je ne pensais pas que vous l'étiez aussi

\- Timide ? Non je ne le suis pas rigola Jean, c'est justement le problème, j'ai toujours tendance à montrer ce que je ressens et ça peut être mal vu

\- Tiens tiens Jean tu t'est trouvé un petit ami dis un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver

\- Livaï ! s'exclama Jean en le prenant dans ses bras

Sasha qui avait entendu vint lui sauter dessus, puis Hanji et Erwin le prirent dans leur bras.

\- Mon fils tu est enfin de retour dit la femme

\- Et pour de bon assura Livaï j'ai démissionné de l'armée, je vais me trouver un boulot ici et rester près de vous

Sasha offrit une tournée générale et Jean revint près de Marco qui lui demanda qui était ce garçon.

\- C'est le fils adoptif de Hanji et Erwin, ils n'ont jamais réussit à avoir d'enfants et un jour ils sont tombés sur un gamin qui volait pour survivre ils l'ont adopté

\- Il à l'air sympa

\- Ne te fit pas à ses beaux yeux, il à un sale caractère et il est vulgaire comme c'est pas permis

\- Peut être dit Livaï en s'asseyant à côté de Marco mais j'ai le plus beau cul du quartier

\- Dans tes rêves répondit Jean

Celui ci fut appelé par Pixis, il menaça Livaï pour que celui ci n'embête pas Marco et partit. Le jeune homme fut un peu gêné de se retrouver en présence d'un inconnu mais cela ne sembla pas être le cas de son voisin de table qui le dévisageai sans vergogne.

\- Hmm je vois en fait vous ne sortez pas ensemble, vous êtes quoi amis ?

\- On vient de se rencontrer avoua Marco

\- Merde j'ai fait rater votre premier rencard, j'espère qu'il va pas m'en vouloir, il est rancunier ce sale gosse

\- Vraiment ?

Livaï le regarda puis voyant que Jean était occupé en profita pour parler de lui à Marco.

\- Apparemment tu ne le connais pas du tout et je ne sais pas trop de quel bord tu est mais lui il à l'air d'en pincer pour toi, ça se voit à sa façon de te regarder alors sois franc avec lui le laisse pas espérer, c'est vraiment un garçon bien et il à jamais eu trop de chance dans la vie, ne le fais pas souffrir pour rien.

Le jeune caporal partit rejoindre ses parents et Marco se mit à réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre, il avait remarquer que le serveur lui faisait du gringue et cela ne l'avait pas ennuyer, il était joli garçon et apparemment quelqu'un de bien, il voulait apprendre à le connaître, il fut sortit de ses réflexion par Jean qui revenait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté le nabot mais tout ce qu'il à dit est faux

\- Il à dit que t'était un type bien rigola Marco

\- Tout ce qu'il à dit est vrai rectifia Jean

Les deux garçon se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, de leur date d'anniversaire à leur couleur préférée, ils avaient énormément de chose en commun. Ils rirent énormément en parlant de leur souvenir, Marco s'était rarement sentit aussi bien.

\- Je pense que pour franchir le premier cap on devrait se raconter un secret l'un sur l'autre dit Jean

\- T'est sure ? Demanda Marco rouge de gêne

\- Mais ouais allez par exemple moi j'adore les comédies romantiques

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui et toi dis moi un secret te concernant

\- Et bien j'aime danser mais je suis trop timide pour danser en public

\- C'est dommage, dis on organise une fête ce soir pour le retour du minimoy ça te dirait de venir ?

\- Je serais peut être de trop tu ne pense pas ?

\- Y'à jamais personne de trop ici

\- Bon ok

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis Marco rentra chez lui pour se changer tandis qu'on organiser le lieu pour la fête. Lorsqu'il revint dans la soirée, le jeune homme fut étonné de voir des décorations un peu partout, a croire qu'ils avaient préparés son retour depuis longtemps. Jean lui expliqua que Livaï était un peu un grand frère pour eux ils le connaissait depuis longtemps. Jean était derrière le comptoir et Marco était assis sur un des tabourets, Livaï regardait par la fenêtre quand tout à coup il courut sauta par dessus le comptoir et fila par les escaliers. Marco s'était mis en mode arrêt sur image en voyant ça, Jean et Sasha se regardèrent et dirent en choeur

\- Eren

\- Qui est Eren ?

\- Tu vas vite le savoir

Un jeune homme entra et salua les deux serveurs puis quand Jean lui présenta Marco il le salua en s'exclamant.

\- C'est donc toi Marco depuis le temps que l'autre abruti me casse les oreilles avec toi

\- Tu sais ce qui te dit l'autre abruti

\- J'en ai une vague idée, je voulais te dire que si Livaï ne veut pas me voir, tu peut lui dire que je n'attends rien de lui, il à aucune raison de me fuir

\- Reste là je vais lui parler, je veux que vous régliez vos comptes ce soir

Eren lui sourit, Jean partit, Marco le suivit discrètement, il monta jusque sur le toit, Marco se cacha pour entendre ce que ce disait les garçons.

\- J'ai toujours trouver ça étrange qu'un schtroumpf comme toi se mette toujours en hauteur c'est dangereux

\- Je vais te casser la tronche, deux fois même

\- Tiens donc en quelle honneur demanda Jean

\- C'est toi qui as appeler Eren riposta l'ex caporal

\- Merde je suis démasqué, enfin avoue quand même qu'il serait temps que tu arrête tes conneries, il vient de me dire qu'il n'attendait rien de toi mais il est clair qu'il ment il souffre énormément, si tu ne veut pas de lui dis lui au moins il sauras qu'il peut tourner la page

\- T'as peut être raison mais je crois pas que s'est ce que je veux

\- Tiens donc explique moi demanda le serveur

\- Je suis pas comme toi je suis pas à l'aise avec les relations

\- Tu dit ça comme si j'avais eu des centaines de conquêtes, je ne suis sortit qu'avec un garçon et depuis trois ans je n'ai eu personne

\- C'est vrai dit Livaï, mais quand t'aime quelqu'un tu le sais et tu sais quoi faire, moi je suis perdu, je l'ai embrassé avant de partir et j'ose plus lui adresser la parole

\- Bon ben t'a pas trente solutions, tu vas lui parler, vous allez avoir une longue conversation ennuyeuse et tout mettre au clair.

Sur ce il attrapa l'ex caporal et le traina jusqu'à Eren, Marco revint assez vite à sa place et fit comme si de rien n'était. Livaï et Eren se mirent à une table et discutèrent ce que firent également Marco et Jean, puis ils mangèrent ensemble et Sasha mit de la musique. Pour l'occasion les tables avaient été poussés pour que les gens puissent danser et ils s'en donner à cœur joie, Erwin et Hanji, Sasha et son ami Connie, Pixies même Livaï et Eren avaient écourtés leurs discussions pour s'amuser. Il y eut beaucoup de musiques festives puis Sasha décida qu'il était temps de mettre un slow. Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles Jean s'arrêta de parler.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Il regarda Marco et lui prit la main, celui rougit furieusement en comprenant que Jean l'emmenait avec les autres danseurs.

\- Euh Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée

\- Fait comme si il n'y avait que toi et moi

Ils se mirent à danser.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

En entendant les paroles Jean sourit et demanda à Marco.

\- Il est vrai que parfois on tombe amoureux dans d'étranges circonstances

\- C'est vrai que tombait amoureux à cause d'un gobelet de café c'est pour le moins étrange

\- Alors comme ça tu est amoureux

Il rougit encore plus et Jean trouva qu'il avait l'air encore plus adorable que d'habitude.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression répondit il et toi

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de poser cette question t'as déjà la réponse

Jean serra un peu la main qu'il avait dans le dos de Marco pour le rapproché de lui.

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

Lorsque la chanson se finit, Jean posa une main sur la joue de Marco et l'autre sur sa nuque afin de le rapprocher de lui, puis tout doucement il l'embrassa. Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la pièce, Marco entre les jambes de Jean, son dos appuyé contre son torse. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à s'endormir comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Sasha leur mit une couverture dessus, au moment de se redresser, Jean lui attrapa la main.

\- Merci beaucoup

\- De rien, tu le méritais, je vous souhaite d'être heureux tout les deux

\- Merci je te souhaite la même chose avec Connie

Elle lui sourit et partit, Jean embrassa Marco et se rendormit. Décidément il s'en était passé des choses dans cette journée mais même si cela s'était passé très vite, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que l'avenir lui réserverait beaucoup de bonheur


End file.
